Princesses of Elementix
by InsanityQueen
Summary: 14 kingdoms inhabit the universe of Elementix, a magical and mystical place. Gina Takahashi, princess of the kingdom of Lunar can finally attend the Nightmare Eve Ball in her kingdom. When an old foe of the kings of the kingdoms return to seek revenge and get rid of beyblade forever, it is up to the 10 princesses and Gina herself to stop him for good. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Super sorry I didn****'****t make or update any stories for a few months. I had a terrible case of Writer****'****s Block and I didn****'****t know what to write. At least I got back on Fanfiction. Since Sane****'****s Sane****'****s Insanity Dare Show had caused me a lot of stress. I****'****m thinking of doing a re-written version of it so I won****'****t be so stressed out. It****'****ll be coming out next week. I****'****ve had this idea for a few months and I finally decided to publish this. I don****'****t own anything except my home, computer my OC and me!**

* * *

"Aww! I lost again!"a little boy no older than 13, pouted as his bey fell to the ground and a loud clang noise was made.

He was having a bey battle with Gina Takahashi, the daughter of King Hitoshi Takahashi and the princess of the kingdom of Lunar.

Gina walked towards the fallen bey and picked it up. The princess gave the bey back to the little boy.

"That's 3 for me and 0 for you. Don't worry about it, kay? Don't give up and someday you'll become as strong as I am one day" Gina encouraged him.

Gina was the daughter of the rulers of Lunar, one of the 11 kingdoms of the universe called Elementix. It was a magical and ancient world founded by the ancestors of the rulers of the kingdoms.

She was a pretty and attractive young girl. She was 5"5 with black hair which is often straightened with side bangs on her right side of her head. She wore her usual dark blue jacket which is open and shows her chest. Underneath the jacket, she wears a gray thin floor length dress with a white bow tied to the waist of the dress. She wears long white socks under the dress with black shoes. Her hair is straightened with a bang covering her right eye. She wore white gloves with turquoise lacing and silver moon shaped earrings.

She was a mentor of the little boy she was facing named Hikari. She met him when she saved him from a fire from a forest. She met him again when he was beaten in a bey battle with a group of school bullies. She began teaching him tips and strategies so he can become stronger. The two soon became really good friends.

"But whatever I do, I can't seem to improve. I always end up getting beaten by you, Gina" Hikari said back to the 16 year old princess. Gina gave him a smile and put both her hands on the little boy's shoulders and he looked up at her.

"Hikari, I know you can do this if you just try" Gina told Hikari with a smile. Hikari's face turned confident again.

"I will" he said to her. He turned around to go back home but turned back to face Gina once more.

"Also, thank you for battling with me. I hope I can battle you again" Hikari said to her. He waved bye to Gina and then ran home. Gina watched him run home and then she remembered something. Her parents has to tell her something really important before he goes out to the village. The young princess ran straight to the castle and hoped that her parents didn't go already.

When she finally got to the castle, her parents were talking with a king and queen from a different kingdom. Her mom and dad turned and found their daughter a meter away from them.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Gina asked her parents.

"Oh that. Since the Nightmare Eve Ball is coming up. Your mom and I had been thinking that you're going to attend since you turned 16" King Hitoshi Takahashi told her. Gina's eyes widened. The Nightmare Eve Ball had been a really special event at the kingdom of Lunar. It is celebrated every year on the 26th of May, the day that Lunar was founded. All the kings, queens and anyone who served them or is part of the royal family, are invited. Gina didn't attend the ball because she was too young so she only helped with it. She finally turned 16 a few months ago.

"Really. Thank you mother, father!" she exclaimed happily.

That night, Gina couldn't sleep and she stayed up late, thinking about the ball.

**Meanwhile...**

A black figure was looking into a crystal ball. Inside it, he saw the king talking with his daughter.

"That fool" he mumbled. He was the brother of the King of Lunar. He hated him and the other kings ever since 1997, the day they banished him and put him in jail for stealing something really valuable which could cause destruction to the world of Elementix. He was also against the idea of beyblade and wanted to get rid of it ever since but he couldn't. King Hitoshi Takahashi had a book in a room under the castle. That book had dark magic that can get rid of beyblade forever. The king had people guard the book so no one could ever get it.

"Pluto!', he exclaimed. A man with dark purple hair walked towards the dark figure who was still looking in the crystal ball.

"Tomorrow's the day. The day of the Nightmare Eve ball in the kingdom of Lunar. I want you to send a few of my soldiers to go and sabotage the ball, capture the kings of the other kingdoms and the secret book" the figure commanded.

"Yes m'Lord. Are you talking about the ancient book that can ban beyblade forever?" Pluto asked his master. The dark figure nodded.

"I will do it master" Pluto said as he bowed and walked away. The figure was finally alone in the room.

"Finally I can get revenge on those rulers who put me in this dreaded place for 5 years. With that book, I can finally get rid of beyblade forever. I will capture all the kings and rule Elementix!"

The figure smiled in the dark and laughed menacingly.

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter of the Princesses of Elementix. I didn****'****t do so well in this chapter but I want to hear what you guys think. Sorry if this chapter sounds confusing but it will make sense later. I will need some OCs for this story. I will need about 10 OCs. Here are the rules:**

**1. PM me the OC**

**2. I****'****m really sorry but guests can****'****t submit OCs. The problem is that if the guest doesn****'****t have an account, they can****'****t PM me and I will need additional info which needs to be PM only. Another problem is that I can****'****t accept anything from the reviews. I****'****m sorry if I sound mean and I feel bad about saying this :(**

**3. When submitting me OCs, please seperate the categories because I don****'****t want a big jumble of words. (etc: separate the personality part from the appearance part)**

**4. Please be descriptive because I will be choosing the OCs that are well described.**

**5. No Mary Sue OCs (OCs that are always perfect and is not realistic)**

**Here are the OCs that are accepted (will expand later):**

Name-Element/Type-Home Kingdom-Beyblade-Crush

1. Gina Takahashi-Moon-Lunar-Midnight Artemis-Chao Xin

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

**Also, guess who****'****s the bad guy of the story :) **

**That is all. Sane Sane is out!**


	2. Meeting New Friends! Part 1

**God. I haven't been updating for a pretty long time. My brother took away my computer now I have to use his computer and it took me a long time to download a writing software for this computer but now I finally got it :) I still need 3 more OCs for this story and I am hoping if you guys will have one for my story. I've chosen the OC s and believe me, it was a really tough decision. All of your OCs were good! I've already replied to the authors that their OC was chosen so if I didn't reply to you, check my profile. The list of OCs who were chosen is displayed there. **

**Now on to the story, only a few OCs will be introduced so if you're OC wasn't in this chapter, have patience. I can't put everyone in this chapter. Now let's get this chapter underway!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs: Gina and Laurie**

* * *

**Gina's P.O.V**

"Princess Gina! Princess Gina!"

One of the castle's servants were calling. I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn't see properly. I've been awake for a few hours because of my excitement for the Nightmare Eve Ball. It was my first time attending because I was 16 years old.

"I'm coming." I told the servant with a really tired tone in my voice. I got my normal outfit from my wardrobe and quickly got dressed. The servant told me that my parents needed me downstairs so I rushed down just in time. My parents were talking to other people which looked like other kings and queens from different kingdoms

"Mother, father. Did you need me?", I asked. My parents were looking at me with a grin on their faces.

From the looks of it, it looks like other kings and queens had came to Lunar for the Nightmare Eve Ball. It was a tradition that some rulers can come to Lunar before the Ball if they wanted to. They still use that tradition today.

"I would like you to meet the rulers of the kingdom of Moroz and the kingdom of Amore e Serenità. King Fernando Velasquez and Queen Tamara Bychkov of Moroz. Lord Dan Love-Ebina and Lady Ludovica Belvini of Amore e Serenità."

The rulers of Moroz and Amore e Serenità smiled at me.

"You must be Princess Gina Takahashi of Lunar. I have a daughter of mine who I think you will love." Queen Tamara Bychkov said.

"Ninel!"

A girl who I think is Ninel, walked over to her mother. The girl had shoulder length vermillion hair with red violet streaks. She had side swept bangs which covered her left eye entirely. She also had golden rod eyes and a light skin tone. She wore a white and dark blue medieval-styled dress with a Dollie lacing on the bottom of the skirt. She also wore white stockings and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. She looked extremely pretty.

"What is it you want to tell me, mother?" Ninel questioned her mother.

"I would like you to meet Princess Gina of Lunar. Since she is about your age, I think you and Frieda will be great friends" Queen Tamara told her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you" I said.

"Me too. I'm Ninel" Ninel introduced.

"I know, your mother told me" I say to Ninel. Her eyes widened a bit. Her right hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, I got someone you got to meet. Follow me" Ninel told me and motioned for me to come with her. I just shrugged and decided to follow. She took me to the kingdom's garden and I saw a girl who looked like she was my age. She had cherry red hair with bangs that doesn't cover her baby blue eyes. She wore a pink long-sleeve, transparent blouse with a black shirt underneath. She also wore a tight black skirt that is one inch from her knees. The cherry haired girl also wore beige stockings with black pumps with bow ties on the back. Her accessories included: a metallic magenta bracelet, white heart earrings and square glasses.

The girl was kneeling down on the grass, observing our castles cherry blossom trees.

"Aren't they lovely?" she asked herself. Ninel and I walked towards her and the cherry haired girl quickly turned around.

"Sorry Frieda" Ninel apologized. Frieda. Nice name. It sounds Italian so I think she's the daughter of Lord Dan Love-Ebina and Lady Ludovica Belvini from Amore e Serenità.

"I brought a friend who I just met today. Her name is Gina Takahashi of Lunar" Ninel introduced me to Frieda. I did a curtsey and Frieda gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Gina. I am Princess Frieda Love of Amore e Serenità"

"Some people call her "Cherry Girl" because of her hair" Ninel giggled. Frieda's face went red and punched Ninel on her shoulder while giving her the death stare.

"Massamumu's the only one who can call me that. You know that Ninel"

"Massamumu?" I asked Frieda. It sounded like a pretty weird name.

"It's a nickname I give to my boyfriend, Masamune. He's a prince in a different kingdom" Frieda stated.

Frieda, Ninel and I began to talk more about the upcoming ball, our dates and stuff about our life. We also walked around town, going to shops and talking some walks in the garden. We became the best of friends. Freida told us her date was going to be Masamune and Ninel's was Da Xiang

"So, who's your date for the ball, Gina?" Ninel questioned. My cheeks went red so I used my hand to cover my face so they won't see.

"Well, um. I'm taking Chao Xin" I say.

"Chao Xin? Da Xiang told me about him. Chao Xin is really popular in his home kingdom and most girls admire him" Ninel explained. I never knew that. He never told me in a conversation before. Looks like I have to be careful if girls are trying to win him over at the ball.

I felt footsteps coming close to us. I turned around and saw 2 more girls standing a meter from us. They both looked at us with grins on their faces.

The first girl had short dark purple hair with bangs that fall over her eyes. Her hair had black tips and she had lavender colored eyes. She looked pretty short with the height of 5"3. The dark purple haired girl wore a dark purple floor-length dress. The sleeves of the dress is see-through and there are gold fabric on them. At her waist, a purple sash with gold fabric sown in it is seen. She'll wear a pair of black flats with the dress. The girl had a golden tiara with accented gems.

The second girl had short hair with red, blue and purple streaks and lime green eyes. She wore brown pants, leather brown boots and a brown tunic and a satchel.

The first girl introduced herself as Mana Valkov and the second one introduced herself as Hope Song. Hope said to just call her Hope. She had a middle name she didn't mention but she said that she hates it and if someone says it, they'll pay. Luckily, we didn't know it.

"Gina! Gina!"

It was my father. I think he wants us inside the castle.

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation. It's getting dark outside and we made dinner so can you please go back to the castle in 10 minutes?"

I knew it. We were going back. Mana, Frieda, Hope, Ninel and I started chatting again and I was happy that I made a couple of friends.

I'm really looking forward to the ball and I can't wait to meet new friends! And of course, getting to dance with my prince charming.

* * *

**Finally, done. I apologize for making it a bit short. I wanted to get on with the next chapter. I'm hoping if any of you would send in 3 more Ocs and then I can get on with the story. This chapter is a bit crappy but when the real excitement comes, it will be longer and not crappy! I forgot to add th****is ****to the form so if any of you had an OC in this chapter or an OC that was accepted, can you please send in this part through PM? If you didn't have your OC in this and you're sending one in, please send in this part as well. Here it is:**

**Magical abilities:** (up to 6 magic abilities. 3 attack, 2 defense and one healing. Has to go with your element)

**Symbol: **(Again, has to go with your element)

**Tiara design: **(If you mentioned that in the Outfits, you don't have to fill it in. If you didn't, fill it in)

**Animal:** (This is optional so if you don't want to fill it in, you don't have to. If you do want to, it has to match your element or you can just use your bit beast if your beast is an animal)

**If it sounds too confusing, just PM me. Good bye for now :)**


	3. Meeting New Friends! Part 2

**Heeey guys :D I'm back. This chapter might be a bit late but...who cares anyways. I've added the extra part to the form so if you did send the extra part in, don't worry about but if you didn't send in an OC fill out the form with the additional info. One OC was sent to me but I need at least 4 more to choose.**

**This chapter will be longer than the last one so enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Gina**

* * *

**Gina's P.O.V**

It was 3 days before the day of the ball. Ninel, Mana, Hope, Freida and I had a lot of fun in the past few days. We went to town, introduced them to a boy I was tutoring. It was all great fun. We returned to the castle for lunch and then went to my room for a little girl time.

"My aunt got me my dress from Sweden. It's really beautiful and it's dark blue. Just like the night sky" I stated.

"Cool. Do you mind showing us?" Ninel suggested. I've been waiting to show them since we became friends but I kept forgetting.

"Oh, me too. We can show each other our dresses for the ball. My dress is in my room. I'm going to go get it" Frieda says as she stood up and disappeared into the halls.

I opened my closet and got out a beautiful floor length dress. it was dark blue, just like the night sky. The dress was long sleeved which was puffy on the shoulders. The bodice was a heart shape and had golden trim on the ends of the sleeves and the top portion of the bodice. The dress was frilly on the ends.

"Wow, Gina. It's so pretty!" Hope commented.

"I agree with Hope" Mana added.

"I'm going to get my dress. Good thing that my room is close to yours, Gina" Ninel said. She also went to her room. Frieda came back with her dress.

It was a sparkling red velvet dress that is floor length. The bottom is frilly and it glitters too. The top portion had a diamond embedded in the middle and the top portion sparkles with glitter all the way through.

"Frieda, your dress is beautiful...and it's so glittery" Hope says. I nod in agreement.

"Frieda, Masamune will totally flip when he sees you in that gorgeous dress" Mana added. Frieda went deep red.

"Thanks, girls. I think so too. I have red velvet pumps which are have 5 inch heels and some silk white gloves which will totally go with the dress. Where did Ninel go?"

I opened my mouth to speak. "She went to get her dress"

"Oh, your dress is beautiful, Gina" Frieda told me. I nod. "I know right"

Just then, we saw someone come into our room. We didn't notice her when she came in but I recognized that it was Ninel. Ninel looked absolutely stunning.

Our Russian-Spaniard friend wore a white strapless floor length ballroom gown. The bodice of the dress was in a sweet heart design and encrusted on the top portion of the bodice, were blue chalcedony gems. As for the skirt of the white ballroom gown, it is a tiered skirt with a three layers of skirt on. The seventeen year old had wrist length white laced gloves on and a pair of black leather medieval styled shoes on.

"You're..you're gorgeous in that dress!" Frieda exclaimed.

"Thank you for your opinion Frieda. My mother gave me this dress for the ball. She said she wore this when she was a young princess" Ninel explained to her friends.

"Are you going to get your dresses, Mana? Hope?" I asked the two girls on my left. They looked at each other.

"We're going to show you at the ball" Mana replied.

"Yeah, I want you guys to be surprised" Hope added after Mana spoke up.

"Oh, okay. Sure" I said. I was a little bit sad since Ninel, Frieda and I showed our dresses but they're going to show us later. But the ball is in 3 days, I don't need to wait too long to see them in their dresses. I heard knocking on the door.

Mana opened the door. "Oh, hello Mrs Takahashi"

Mana, Frieda, Hope and Ninel did the same.

"What are you girls up to? Princess Ninel, you look absolutely stunning!" my mother tells my Russian-Spaniard friend. Ninel blushed and turned away so my mom won't see her blush.

"We have some visitors from the kingdoms: Enchantriza, Pyros, Melody, Silver Sol, Hurricane and Aquaria. Can you girls please come down to greet them?" my mom asked us. More kingdoms? Wow, If they have a daughter or son, I'm going to have more friends. I'm so excited!

We walked down to the entrance and we saw about 12 kings and queens there, talking to each other. Their gazes met ours and some of them waved, curtseyed and bowed.

"I would like you to meet King and Queen: Akira and Lee Caster of Enchantriza. King Ryunosuke and Queen Ayashi of Hurricane" my mom says. She went on to introducing the rest of the rulers.

King Leonard and Queen Evelyn were the rulers of Pyros. King Daniel and Queen Rosaline of Melody. King Alastor and Queen Meyrin were the rulers of Silver Sol. The last 2 were King Daniel Connors and Queen Aurora Connors of Aquaria. I noticed that there were 6 girls.

The first girl had short black hair with dark blue bangs hanging over her right eye. She had light blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She has a slightly muscular than us and her height is 5"5, I think. She wore a black tunic and blue pants.

The second one had cocoa brown hair that reaches her shoulders with lime green eyes. She has a fair skin tone and a muscular build. The girl wore a light brown undershirt with sleeves over a black apron like dress over it. She also wore white stockings and black leather shoes. Her hair was in a side ponytail, hanging from her left shoulder. The third girl also has a silver ring with a blue gem in the middle on her middle finger, a silver necklace with a water drop charm and turquoise earrings.

The third girl had long brown hair with yellow streaks on the bottom. The girl has milky white skin with ocean blue eyes. She also has bangs and her hair reaches her waist. The girl has an hourglass body and her height is around 5"7. She has makeup on and it consists of: mascara and lip gloss. She wears a black knee length dress that is sleeveless, brown boots and a red pendant shaped like teardrop is hanging in her neck.

The fourth girl had long white hair in a pony tail. She has bangs covering her right eye and there's a red patch on it. Her visible eye is red. The girl's height is 5"7, has a well toned skin and she's attractive. She wore a sleeveless black leather jacket with a white top underneath. She also wore gray leggings with belts around. The belt had her bey and launcher. She also wore knee length brown boots.

The fifth girl had black hair that reaches her mid-back with a little tuft of white. Her eye color is forest green and has a hazelnut skin tone. Her height is around 5"11. She wore a short silvery white gown with matching tights and dark shoes. She had a collar around her neck that is dark yellow around the rim.

The sixth girl had choppy layered feathery white hair and sharp golden eyes. She has pale skin, thick eyelashes and there are 3 lines under her eyes. She also has another pair each extending from the back of her neck, down her arms and separating into one individual extending over the ring finger, middle finger and pointer finger. The girl also had pointed ears and narrow eyebrows. She wore a white dress with a black beaded corset around her waist. She also wears leather brown boots and gloves. A black leather belt with her gear is strapped around her waist. She also wore silver hoops in her ears.

"Oh, look Storm. There are also other girls your age. I think you'll be great friends" the queen of Enchantriza says to the 6th girl which is her daughter.

I like her name. Storm. It fits well with her kingdom. I heard some other of the kings/queens talking to their daughters about Hope, Mana, Frieda, Ninel and I and how they'll be great friends with us. Since I overheard them talking, I found out the names of the girls. I will say them all in order.

The first girl's name is Bryony, the second girl's name is Laurie, the third girl is Sierra, the name of the fourth girl is Ryua and the firth girl is Squall. I liked their names.

The new princesses saw us and smiled at us. I introduced myself and my friends did the same. It was great having new friends. We spent the next two days together and had fun. Today, after lunch, we went to my room and just talked. It looked like we've been talking for hours. Bryony, Storm, Squall, Laurie, Sierra, Ryua, my friends and I, talked about themselves and their lives in their own kingdoms.

"My life was kind of okay. I have wealthy family but didn't care much about the money. My parents were fighting one time about me having a happy life My mom made plans but I didn't like the sound of it so I ran away" Storm told us about her past. It sounded awful. Fighting about your daughter having a happy life. I'm so proud my parents wouldn't do that.

"That's horrible. Why were they fighting" Ryua asked. Storm shrugged.

"I don't know. I was in the forest until I met a boy named King. He cared for me but I knew I had to go home. I did but I didn't apologize to them. I told them about why I ran away and said that they had to let me grow up into a girl I want to be, not a girl they want me to be. I was glad they accepted" Storm finished her story about herself.

"Good for them. I don't enjoy it when my parents tell me what I need to do and what not to do" Ninel spoke up.

"Me neither" Sierra added.

"About that boy. King, was it?" I asked. Storm nodded.

"Do you like...him? Is he like a prince of a kingdom?" I ask again.

"When I was in the forest, he told me he was a prince. I'm guessing he might be attending the ball" Storm answered while blushing.

"Can I tell about my past?" Bryony asked us. We all nod and let her talk.

"Alright then, I was born in the time of war and my kingdom won. I wanted to become great like my father"

"That's sweet" Mana says

"Oh, shut up, Mana" Bryony told the purple haired girl, playfully. Mana rolled her eyes, playfully.

"My parents made me train with warriors so I can become a warrior like my dad. I learned to sword fight and became a bit of a hero in my kingdom. I chased down thieves and brought them to my dad. They also gave me a bey as well. My parents wished that they'll find a prince for me but I said: No way in hell am I ever going to fall in love" Bryony says.

"How come?" Laurie asked.

"I don't know. Some princes try to flirt with me but I kick them in the butt if they ever do it. I'm not one of those other princesses. I live for adventure and battle" Bryony stated.

"I never met a princess who does these kinds of things. Do your parents worry if you would be a great queen. Do they ever train you to become mature and stuff?" I ask. Bryony shrugged her shoulders.

"They do but they let me do it an hour a day and then I can go outside and be myself for most of the time. I think they'll know how I feel if they locked me in the castle everyday and made me read, learn, and train to become a mature queen" Bryony answered.

"Sounds like you parents care a lot for you" Squall tells the ravenette.

"I know right!? My mom forced me to come to this ball but I mostly refuse to go to a ball if they invite me. The only thing I hate is dresses. I hate wearing them! Their too tight and they don't feel comfortable at all. Especially when I'm fighting" Bryony explained.

"So, you're not going?" Squall questioned.

"I am going. It's because of my mom. I won't be dancing because I don't have a date and I don't want one. I will mostly hang out with you guys and eat the food there" Bryony spoke.

"Well, that's still great. Even if you're not dancing, you're still going to hang out with us. Okay Sierra, you're next" Hope said.

"Great. I've been dying to tell you guys about myself. Where to begin? Oh yes! It was a really tragic past. When I was 5, there was a fire in the castle. I was saved but my parents weren't so lucky. No one knew how they fire had occurred but I think someone set up the fire to assassinate my parents so they can take over the royal throne. My aunt and uncle took care of me and raised me like I was their own" Sierra explained.

"That's terrible!" Hope exclaimed.

"I agree with Hope. So glad you got out alive, Sierra" Ryua added.

"I'm happy too" Ninel spoke up.

"If the fire was set up by someone, how did they sneak into the castle anyways. There has to be a lot of guards patrolling the grounds and the halls" Laurie questioned.

"I don't know how and no one knows who would do such a thing. Most people in my kingdom are nice people and they couldn't have done it" Sierra tells us.

"I think I know who would do something like that" Frieda calls out. We all turn to her.

"My father told me about someone called Rago. My dad told me that he hates the rulers of the kingdoms of Elementix because of what they did to him. Rago was responsible for many tragic deaths and for destroying some kingdoms from other places. They punished him for that and Rago wants to get revenge for what they did" Frieda explained.

"My dad told me about him too. Rago is one of the "Most Wanted" people of Elementix. Everyone feared him and who ever gets in his way, he'll kill them" Ninel adds on.

After we were done talking about Rago, we continued to talk about our pasts again. Frieda, Mana and Ninel went.

Ninel's past was pretty happy in the beginning. Her parents predicted that she'll be a great queen when she was older and marry a prince. All was peaceful until war broke out and most of the people in the castle were killed. She was 10 at that time and she made it out alive along with her parents and 5 servants. She had some bad memories such as a venomous spider biting her when she was 8 years old and when her friends, Alana, died in a fire when Ninel was 14.

Frieda's past was really peaceful with no tragic events affecting her life. Frieda's parents were very protective and loving towards their daughter. Frieda had 3 brothers and they were Arnold, Mario and Cameron. Frieda was the oldest child out of all of them. She lived in a rich, class society because her mother has a lifetime job in the Belvini Organization and a past-time job in Bellzza dell'amore. It was a beauty company made by Frieda's family. Her parents felt that Frieda was old enough to rule the kingdom and keep it a better, serene place like it always was.

Hope also had a pretty good life as well. When she was 1, Hope was kidnapped and they left her on a doorstep of a wealthy trader who had 2 children named Dedra and Victoria. Two years later, her little brother Jamie was born. Hope became friends with another merchant's daughter. Her name was Madoka Amano. When Hope was 14 she was in a fight with some guards because they were bullying Jamie. Her pants accidentally ripped and it showed a birthmark. The guards took Hope into the castle without asking her. She met the king and queen and they said that she was their daughter. Hope refused to believe them and thought that the merchant and his wife were her real family They revealed the truth to Hope and she had to live in the palace with her real parents. She said that she still hates living there and sometimes sneak out to visit Madoka or the merchant she still considers her real family.

"Okay girls, dinner's ready!' My mom called from behind the door.

"I'm starving!" Bryony exclaimed.

"Finally!" Storm shouts.

We all went downstairs to eat and apparently my dad wasn't there.

"Mom, where's dad?" I ask.

"Your father is having a conversation with someone and he can't be disturbed" my mother answered.

The others ate while talking to each other. I decided to go find him so I thought of something fake to excuse myself and said:

"I have to go to the washroom. Will you excuse me, please?"

My friends and my mom nodded and then went back to eating. I stood up fro my chair and walked to a hallway that led to the washroom. Instead, I went to find my dad. I stopped at a room and I heard voices.

"**What!? That can't be true" **

That was my dad's voice. It came from a room on the right. The door was open though. He sounded worried. I wonder who's he talking to and what's he talking about.

I stayed close to a wall that was right beside the room where my dad was. I peeked into the room.

"**I'm really sorry to upset you, your highness but it's true. Some of the guards patrolling the village this afternoon, saw him" **the servant says

"**But we locked him up in jail and it seems almost impossible to break out" **My dad said.

"**Somehow, I think it was because of his servant, Pluto" **the servant tells my dad.

"**Okay, tell them to patrol the village, the castle grounds, gardens and even inside the castle" **my father orders.

"**I will, your majesty" **the servant agreed.

I heard his footsteps come near the door so I quickly ran away. I bumped into Ninel and Frieda.

"I thought you were going to the washroom. Not wandering around the castle. It has been 10 minutes since you were gone and we were getting worried. Frieda and I went looking for you" Ninel explained.

"Oh, sorry. Haha, I got lost in the castle after I went to the washroom" I lied. Frieda and Ninel looked at one another.

"But you lived here for 16 years so you should of knew the castle pretty well" Frieda tells me. They were getting really suspicious. I need to find a better excuse.

"Well, this time I got lost" I say and did a fake smile.

"Um, okay" Ninel says. Ninel, Frieda and I walked back to the dining room. My fake smile turned into a frown. I am worried about my father. What were they talking about? Why's my dad so worried? Who broke out of jail?

I had a lot of questions but if I asked him about it, he'll probably refuse to tell me. My eyes widen.

_Was it Rago who broke out of jail?_

Since Rago is here, he'll probably get his revenge on the kings/queens who put him in jail. I think he's waiting for the perfect time to attack and that day is the Nightmare Eve Ball.

And that's _**tomorrow**_ night.

* * *

**Wow! This is probably one of the best chapters I wrote. It took me so long to write. Remember, there are 3 more spots for OCs. I will be happy if you'll send some in. I really need it. After I've chosen the OCs, they will all appear in the next chapter. Same rules apply and I've added a new rule: **

**1. Send the OC through PM only and not in the reviews.**

**2. Please be descriptive! There's also one more rule.**

**3. You guys can send in 2 OCs if you'd like. If you already sent in an OC and I accept, you can also send another one. I will let the people who didn't send in an OC, send 2 OCs also.**

**Things are starting to get interesting and all of the drama will start next chapter. Good bye everyone and I will see you all next time :D**


	4. The Nightmare at the Ball

**Hi guys. I'm back again :D I still need some Ocs and I accepted 2 Ocs from two author so I need one more. I hope the last OC gets sent in quickly though. I don't know if you guys are going to send one in because all of the good elements are taken. I was thinking of adding Light to the list of elements but it's almost the same thing as the element: Sun and someone already has Sun as an element. So, if no one's going to send one by next week, I will have to lower the number of OCs to 13. I made a mistake on the last list. I forgot to add one accepted OC to the list so there was 11 Ocs last time and now I accepted 2 more which makes it 13. Getting one more OC makes it 14 accepted Ocs.**

**Anyways, enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my OC, Gina and Laurie.**

* * *

**Gina's P.O.V**

The bells of the ball are ringing. The other rulers who didn't stay at Lunar, came to the ball along with kings and queens from other kingdoms outside of Elementix.

It was finally the day. Today was the Nightmare Eve ball.

I was with my parents in the front hall, greeting all of the kings and queens who arrived. They bowed and then filed into the ball room. My friends didn't come yet so I think they were still getting ready or something.

"Today is going to be a wonderful evening. Since it's your fist time attending, I'm sure you're going to have fun, am I right Gina?" my father said as he glanced at me and smiled.

"Yes, you're right" I reply back. I knew he was giving me a fake smile. I knew he was worried about today.

Yesterday, I overheard my dad talking to a castle servant. He said that Rago broke out of jail and was sighted in the village of my kingdom. He must be worrying about this because Rago wanted to get revenge for what the rulers of Elementix did to him. All of the rulers are gathering here so I think he's planning to get his revenge here. I didn't tell my friends about it or they'll worry.

Footsteps were coming down the stairs so I turned around and saw Ninel, Frieda, Storm and Bryony, standing behind me. Bryony had her arms crossed, had an annoyed look on her face and was muttering something under her breath so we won't hear. I think she was annoyed at her mother for making her put on the dress. I overheard them arguing about going to the ball and not. Her mother forced her and there was no turning back. When I passed her room this evening to go to the front hall to welcome the guests.

She was yelling at our maids when they tried to put the dress on her. Her mother suspected that Bryony wouldn't put the dress on and just wear her regular clothes to the ball, so she told some maids to put her dress on this evening and make sure that Bryony wouldn't sneak back to her room to change back to her regular clothes.

"Wow, Gina! You look beuatiful!" Frieda exclaimed. She wore the dress she showed me 3 days ago. She wore white silk gloves, an emerald necklace with a charm, a platinum ring on her left middle finger and droopy diamond earrings. Her hair is in elegant curls with a side braid on the right side of her hair. There was a platinum tiara with 3 Morganite jewels and the gem in the middle is a heart shaped Amethyst.

"Thanks, so do you, Frieda" I say back. Frieda smile back. Ninel was wearing her white dress and she wore a silver tiara with 5 small snowflake shaped blue chalcedony gems in it.

Storm's and Bryony's dresses were beautiful and I'm guessing Bryony didn't like her dress at all.

Storm wore a beautiful off the shoulder dress that is white with blue and purple trim. It had puffy sleeves with a black silver trimmed corset around her waist. She's wearing silver ear cuffs and silver studs in her ears with long white and black falcon feathers dangling on thin brown leather cords. She also wears white gloves and black one inch heels.

Bryony wore an orange colored dress. I'm guessing she hates her dress but I noticed it was easy to walk in. Laurie, Sierra, Ryua, Squall came to the Front hall. They also looked stunning.

Sierra wore a beautiful figure hugging red floor length gown that is sleeveless. The gown has a silver belt on her waist. She also wears black heels. Her wavy hair is pulled back into a messy bun with a few strands of her hair in her face. A small pendant on her neck that has a blue sapphire. Sierra's tiara is small and the color of it is silver. The silver tiara has a red gem in the middle and it's surrounded with music notations.

Laurie wore a beautiful strapless floor length gown The color of the dress is lavender and the bodice is in a heart shape. There is also golden trim on the top portion of the bodice and the skirt of the dress. The skirt has 3 layers of skirt on the top portion. There is also a dark purple bow on the waist and it's facing left. The brunette also wears 3 inch black high heeled sandals. Laurie also has 3 light blue bracelets on her right hand, blue water drop shaped earrings. Her tiara is silver and has 6 dark blue zircon gems with a big dark blue water drop shaped Topaz gem in the middle. Laurie's hair is in curled up with two strands of her hair tied into a tail on the back of her hair. She also has side swept bangs.

Ryua wore a silk white dress with jewels embedded in a spiral shape. She wears icy white heels which makes her a bit taller. Half of her chest is visible and she wears alight blue cape. Her tiara is white with rubies emeralds and sapphires embedded on it.

Squall wore a golden floor length dress with intricate patterns on it. It's slender in style and she wears a wide collar like the one Dracula wore. The sleeves of the dress are long. Her tiara is gold with a tint of orange with flame like designs surrounding a silver orb in the middle.

"Wow, girls, you look fantastic!" Ninel exclaimed.

"Ninel's right. I'm sure your dates won't stop looking at you because you girls are gorgeous!" Storm adds.

"Hey, did you guys notice that Mana and Hope aren't here yet?" Bryony asked.

"Yeah, you're right. It shouldn't take too long for them to get ready, right?" Ryua says.

Suddenly, 2 girls came walking down the stairs.

I recognized the first one as Mana. Mana wore a full-length dark green dress. The green dress has flow-y sleeves The dress has brown swirl patterns on the front. The dark brown is seen on the edges of the sleeves. Mana wears a pair of green flats that go with the dress. She wears the same tiara she wore last time along with her earrings. Mana also wears a golden necklace The necklace has dark green gems on it as well.

The second girl was Hope. Hope wore a yellow gown with an illusion neckline bodice that is covered in golden lace netting, with golden lace on the bottom of an a-line skirt, and long fitted sleeves with golden lace at the ends of them. Hope also wears simple crown made out of gold. The crown doesn't have any jewels on it.

"Wow, Mana, Hope. You look really stunning!" Sierra exclaimed.

"I don't really think this dress is stunning. I think it's rather plain because I hate fancy dresses" Hope said.

"It's alright, you look pretty anyways" Ryua says.

"Look who we have here, 11 beautiful princesses having a bit of girl time together" a male voice says from behind.

We all turned around and noticed it was our dates.

"Chao Xin!" I exclaimed. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't even bother to be gentle. I haven't seen Chao Xin for months. My friends also ran to their dates to hug them.

I saw Dashan kissed Ninel on the forehead and she went bright red. Nile gave Laurie a red rose which caused her to go red. The other guys did things that made other my friends blush. Bryony looked at us and I could tell she didn't care if we got dates and she didn't. She's still going to have fun because she's hanging out with us. All of the guests arrived and now it was time to start the ball.

The ball room was packed with people. There were kings and queens and some other princesses and princes from kingdoms outside of Elementix. My dad had payed some musicians and they played music for the ball. The tables had loads of food. There were cakes, cupcakes, different kinds of meat, fruits and even some sweets such chocolate.

My friends, their dates, Chao Xin and I had a lot of fun together. We started having a conversation about how me met our crushes.

"I met Chao Xin when I went to China for a trip. I met him when I went to Beijing. I was battling a group of bladers and then he saved me when they almost beat me" I explain.

"Aw! Chao Xin, that's so sweet of you" Squall says. Chao Xin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I tell how I met Masamumu?" Frieda asked us. We all nod.

"Masamumu? Isn't that an embarrassing nickname to give to your boyfriend" Storm asked. Some of the guys started to snicker and Masamune glared at them so they'll shut up.

"I don't think so. I think it's a cute nickname" Frieda told Storm. The guys started to snicker and whisper to each other. Masamune glared at them again.

"I think it's embarrassing" Masamune calls out. Frieda elbowed him.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry Masamumu" Frieda cooed. Masamune rolled his eyes playfully.

Suddenly, All of the guests started to go the dance floor and started dancing with their partners. I felt someone grab my hand and it was Chao Xin.

"Do you want to dance?" Chao Xin asked me. I smile at him and nodded. We walk towards the dance floor. Chao Xin placed one arm around my waist and puts one in my hand. I put my hand on his shoulder. Ninel, Frieda, Sierra, Ryua, Storm, Hope, Mana, Squall and Laurie started to walk towards the dance floor with their partners. They did the same as us and the music started playing.

Everyone started to move around the dance floor with their dates. Chao Xin and I were in the middle of the floor.

"Do you enjoy going to this ball for the first time?" Chao Xin questioned. I look up at him.

"Yes, do you?" I ask back. Chao Xin nodded. I rest my head in his chest and he puts his head on mine.

It was really romantic. After we danced, Chao Xin and I walked around the gardens and just talked. It was really awkward because we haven't been seeing each other for months. We were sitting on the castle's fountain.

"I have a something for you" Chao Xin says. He pulled a small box and handed it to me. I take the box from his hand and opens it. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace with 6 small ruby gems with a green dragon charm in the middle.

"It's beautiful, Chao Xin" I gushed. Chao Xin grinned. He placed the golden necklace around my neck.

"But you're more beautiful" he says. His hand was under my chin and he leaned closer. We kissed for about 30 seconds and then stood up and return to the castle.

My friends and the boys were gathered in a circle, talking about something. My friends turned around and saw Chao Xin and I.

"Where did you two love birds went?" Squall asked us. Chao Xin and I blushed.

"It was nothing. We just went for a walk in the garden" I answer back.

"Oh, where did you get that necklace? It's really beautiful?" Squall asked again.

Before I got a chance to speak, there was a scream. Some of the guests ran in and they had worried looks.

"Rago's back! He was sighted in the castle!" a man who I didn't know, yelled. My friends exchanged looks.

"Rago? He's in jail, he couldn't have broke out" Ryua says. We were interrupted by an explosion behind us. We turned around and saw that someone had blew up the door to the ball room. We saw a man with dark purple hair step out along with smaller man with purple hair. There was soldiers behind them.

My eyes widen. _No, his can't be happening! I was right. Rago did wait until the Nightmare Eve Ball to get his revenge. _

My parents looked at Rago with horrified looks. When Rago saw my dad and the other rulers of Elementix, he grinned evilly.

"It has been a long time since I've seen you, rulers of Elementix" Rago said coldly. Lord Dan Love-Ebina stepped forward and glared Rago.

"How did you escape?!" he roared. The dark purple haired man smirked at the King of Amore e Serenità.

"Pluto was the one who helped me escape. He broke me out so I can finally get out of that dreaded place" Rago explained.

The King of Amore e Serenità glared at Pluto. His wife tried to calm him down.

"Do you know how long I've stayed in that dungeon? 5 years. 5 years! Now, it is time to get my revenge. For what you did to me!" Rago growled.

"Well, you deserved it. That item you stole could turn the world of Elementix into chaos!" my father yelled.

"Do you know why I stole that item? I was jealous of you because our parents admired you more than me. Even if I was the older brother, our parents wanted you to become king. I wanted to get my revenge for what you took from me and what you and the other rulers did to me after I was only one step away from taking over Elementix!" Rago roared.

"I've had enough of this. Guards! Attack!" my father ordered. The castle guards charged at Rago's soldiers. The guests started to run out of the ball room.

"What do we do?" I ask my friends.

"We have to get out of here!" Ninel shouted.

"But there's guards at the door way. We're trapped!" Nile exclaimed. Rago had ordered some of his minions to capture the kings and queens. I saw them grab my dad along with other kings and queens.

"Father!" I yelled. My mom ran up to us. "Follow me. I know where you can all escape" she says. Some of Rago's soldiers walked away from the door way that led outside to the hallways of the castle. My friends and their dates, Chao Xin and I followed my mother. We made a couple of turms and stopped in front of a book shelf in the halls. She walked towards it and whispered something that I can't hear. The bookshelf slid left and it revealed a secret passageway.

"This passageway leads to an old library in the village. There's something I need you to find that might defeat Rago" my mom told me. I nod. I open my mouth to speak. "But I don't want to leave you and father behind"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to go on without us. Please be safe and do not go back for your father and I" my mom says.

"But-"

"No buts. Just remember that I love you" my mom says. She kissed my forehead and ran left. Some of Rago's soldiers got hold of my mother and dragged her away. Tears were coming out of eyes and they slowly went down my cheeks. Ninel grabbed my hand and we went into the passageway.

The bookshelf slid back into place. The corridors of the passageway were lit up by torches. It wasn't too small so we can easily move without leaning forwards so we won't hit our heads with the ceiling.

"Did you know about it?" Frieda asked. I look up at her.

"Yesterday, I overheard my dad talking to a servant about Rago being sighted in the village. My dad was worried that once he broke out of jail, the first thing he'll do is get revenge on the rulers of Elementix. Since the Nightmare Eve Ball is a special event when the rulers will gather together and have fun, Rago knew it was the perfect day to get his revenge" I explain.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ninel asked.

"I just don't want you to be worried" I say.

There was a trap door on the ceiling and there was a ladder. We opened it and climbed up.

"We're here" Gingka says.

We were finally in the old library my mom wanted us to go. She wanted us to find something that will have some information on how to stop Rago.

The only question is: Where is it?

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Sorry if this was kind of a crappy chapter. The ending was pretty bad but I don't have any more ideas for it. So...the drama begins. Remember, I only need one more OC. Then the real adventure will start. I apologize if it's a bit confusing so I will tell you some stuff. Skip if you know what's happening in the story: **

**Rago is Gina's father's brother so Rago's her uncle. Her father's parents loved her father more than they love Rago. Rago wants to get revenge on his brother because he was supposed to be king and not Gina's father. After Gina's father became king, Rago decided to steal something that will make him control Elementix instead. Rago got sent to jail for that because the item was dangerous. Rago wants to get revenge on the kings and queens for putting him in jail for 5 years. **

**If you want to send in an OC, the OC form is on my profile. You can send up to 2 Ocs if you want. So...that's about it. Good bye and I will see you next time :D**


End file.
